


Everything They Always Wanted

by Bmarvels, Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [27]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Declarations Of Love, F/M, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: They've been friends since high school and now in college, but Lucy was tired of waiting for Natsu to make a move.  She uses a rouse of studying in order to get him alone to confront him and find out once and for all, were her feeling mutual?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Everything They Always Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt request: “Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.” Request prompt

<https://petri808.tumblr.com/post/619361076290666496/if-youre-doing-the-smut-prompts-can-you-do-107>

_‘You just had to choose that snack…. Are you doing this to punish me? Feels like a punishment…. Little tease. I know it’s hot today, but really, Lucy? A popsicle? Yeah you keep licking that Melona bar, running your tongue up and down over its smooth surface. Does it taste good?’_

He can feel his shorts tightening just a tad from the images playing in his mind. _Slowly… her tongue flattens against the sweet saccharine on a stick. ‘I see that melon confection. Soft, milky goodness running down your throat. I could give you some soft, milky goodness too….’_

His breathing falters when she glances in his direction. A naughty grin plastered on her face as she swallows the last bit into her mouth. _‘Oh no you didn’t. You little vixen! I should punish you for teasing me. Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt…. No not really, I’d never hurt you like that, but I will punish you, don’t you worry. How about…’_

**_Snap Snap_ **

Natsu turns toward the source of fingers being snapped at him, glaring at being pulled out of his fantasy. “What, fucker?”

Gray rolls his eyes, “dude wipe your mouth. You’re spacing out at her again.” 

“So, what? I can look.”

“Yeah, but don’t have the balls to touch,” Gray quips back. “I’m getting tired of you two playing eye sex with each other, one of you needs to make a damn move.”

“Tch.” Natsu crosses his arm and leans back against his chair. “Then don’t look.”

His friend sighs and props his head up with his hand on the table. “Don’t you wanna move from just fantasizing to a real relationship? You’ve been ogling her since high school but are still stuck in the friendzone.”

“It’s… It’s not like that,” Natsu turns away from Gray. Of course, he wanted to be closer to her. But he was still relegated to fantasizing from a distance. Most of the mental images were a complete folly, and when he returns his gaze to the girl it returns to normal. Just Lucy and her friend Levy enjoying a warm afternoon with some cool treats. 

“It’s obvious to everyone in the group you guys like each other,” his friend reinforces. “She’s probably just waiting for you to say something.”

Not probably, Natsu was certain that was the case. The night of their graduation, she was so drunk, he had to take her back to his house to sleep it off so she wouldn’t get in trouble with her dad. Lucy had wanted more… not just physically but emotionally but there was no way he would take advantage when she was drunk. If she’d remembered what she’d said the next day, he would have happily accepted. But she didn’t, and he left it at that. To continue pining from a distance. Two years have gone by since that night and they were both in full swing of college life. The friendship has remained intact, but his desire for the blonde had only grown. 

“I’m workin’ on it,” Natsu finally responds as Lucy waves him over. “Hey, I gotta go,” he stands up and fist bumps his friend. “Gonna help Lucy with some kind of paper for her class.”

“You should help her out of her…”

Natsu cuts Gray off, “finish that sentence and I’ll tell Juvia you’re actually gay and in love with Lyon.”

Before Gray can respond, Lucy walks over and weaves her arm around Natsu’s. “Hi Gray,” she smiles at their friend then turns to her escort. “You ready to go Natsu?”

“Yup,” he smiles back. “Where’d you wanna study, my dorm or yours?”

“We can use mine.”

It was a short walk back to the dorms from the campus café. On the way there, Lucy explained the project she wanted Natsu’s help with. The subject itself wasn’t the problem, it was creating a slide presentation that she struggled with. She was familiar with Powerpoint, but the teacher wanted them to use Google Slides instead and for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out how to add audio in. It was the perfect rouse.

Lucy nibbles at her lip as they enter her dorm and she closes the door behind them. She was nervous about the real question that drove this request, but it had to be done before she went insane. It had taken courage juice the night of their graduation, yet she’d found out just how much of a gentleman Natsu could be when he’d refused her advances. That night two years ago still haunted her. But this time she was sober, and after a pep talk by Levy, Lucy steals herself to give it one more try. She needed to know for certain how he felt.

“Where’s your laptop?” Natsu turns from the desk to ask the blonde. “I don’t see it.” 

“I lied,” she fidgets with her fingers and rocks on the balls of her heels. “I don’t need help with an assignment. I need… a different kind of help.”

“Oh--kay?” his eyebrow raises at her strange behavior. “What sort of help?”

She walks over to her bed and leans back against it, her eyes averted yet glancing up through her lashes to watch his reaction. “Do you remember graduation night?”

“Yeah…”

“So do I.”

Natsu tilts his head confused. “You do?”

She nods. “I tried telling you then… what I’m about to tell you now.”

He leans back against the desk to steady himself as flashbacks of that night pour through his mind. “No need,” he whispers. “I think I know what you want to tell me.”

“Then answer this,” a soft exhale leaves her lips. “I waited and waited… it’s fine, I get that you didn’t want to take advantage because I was drunk, but do you really not see me that way?” Her voice grows quieter, holding back the sadness in her tone. “I just need to know for sure Natsu why you’ve never...”

_If only she knew the fantasy’s I have of her…._

Natsu crosses the floor until he stands before her. “You wanna know?” He pulls her to her feet roughly so that her body crashes into his. “How for 6 years I’ve watched you from afar.” He grabs her chin, forcing her gaze squarely on him. “The jealousy when others came around…” he nips her chin. “The fantasy’s….” trailing kisses along her neck. “How I wanted to rip your clothes off…” he murmurs next to her ear. “Take you and claim what should be mine…” nibbling the shell of her ear. “But I wanted to respect our friendship until you were ready…” he runs his tongue along the shell, “are you ready?”

Lucy shoves him back and slaps him across the face. “Yeah, I been waiting! What took you so long! Did I need to grab your crotch that night and say take me or something?!”

Oh, hell yes! He grins, rubbing the spot on his cheek where she’d hit. _There was his feisty girl._ Natsu pulls her back to him and slams his lips against hers with all the pent-up years of frustration and lust behind it. His hands roaming down, slipping under her skirt to grab hold of her ass, bare, he finds, save for the thin string of a thong. _Naughty girl._

She fights back in pretentious anger that Natsu had left her high and dry for so long, how dare he think he can just take her so easily! “Bastard,” Lucy bites his lip hard to stop his kiss. 

He spanks her ass hard. “Brat!”

“You know I can be,” Lucy retorts with a smirk.

Natsu tastes the distinct flavor of iron as he runs his tongue over his lip. She got him a good one. “Bite me that hard again and your ass is gonna pay for it.”

“Awww,” Lucy teases and leans in, letting her lips linger over his, “is that so?” She sucks his lip in, running her tongue over the flesh before biting it again and earning a squeak from the man. 

He had sorely miss judged her. “Ouch!” He spanks her harder the second time. “Where the hell did this side of you come from?!”

“Oww!” Lucy rubs away the sting. She stares him down with her hands on her hips and a furrow to her brow. “Pfft, you think you’re the only one that has pent up shit?!”

A permeable tension builds as a staring contest ensues. Neither moves from their positions. Lucy stands her ground and Natsu stays wrapped around with his hands gripped to her hips. He was a little confused, was Lucy really angry or was she messing with him? She’d bit him pretty hard and the first time he’d spanked her was in play, but the second time was because she’d genuinely surprised him. 

But her refusal to move, what did it mean? Ugh! This was all starting to feel like that night all over again! Instead of inebriation causing a miscommunication, it was the unresolved tension it had triggered. Her resolve was unflinching this time around, and her gaze kept him glued on her. If it wasn’t for the tinge of pink on her cheeks….

“Oh, to hell with it!” Natsu growls and cups her face so quickly, forcing their lips back together into a kiss that Lucy has no chance to bite down a third time. Their teeth clash from the rushed and sloppy move, but he doesn’t stop, pressing in deeper and coveting every ounce of what he can get from her. His thoughts and emotions are on edge, waiting for any sign of push back… _that never comes._

Because this is what she had waited for! Passion! Lucy grabs hold of his shirt, fisting it and yanking, toppling them backwards onto the bed. It was a fight, but not for dominance as she uses her legs to scooch them higher onto the middle. She wasn’t going to let him stop this time and weaves her fingers through his hair, gripping on to keep his mouth molded to hers. “More,” she moans when he sucks on her tongue and his canines graze the sensitive appendage. Lucy tugs at his shirt.

“Slow down, Luce… protection!”

“No…” she breathes out and yanks harder, forcing him to stop kissing her to remove the offending clothing article. “It’s fine, I’m on birth control.” She presses forward. While he pulls off his shirt, her fingers begin undoing his belt and pants. Natsu tries to stay her hand, but she swats his away, and finishes the job. “Off!”

Damn she was being demanding! And frankly this was only exciting him more. He shifts his body, sitting back on his haunches to work off the pants and underwear, as Lucy gets her top off. Her skirt was a bit trickier with her legs buttressed between his, so she shimmies them down as far as she can. Natsu grins and yanks them the rest of the way off, licking his lips as they reveal everything god had given her.

And she was ripe for the picking. Her neatly trimmed blonde curls glistened faintly from the heated juices oozing from her sex. “I swear you’ll be the death of me Luce.” His dick throbbed just from the sight of her, he could image how sweet it’ll feel to slide his way through her walls.

“Ditto, big boy,” she winks as she eyeballs what the man was packing. Natsu was a perfect fucking specimen of a man, and his dick was beautiful to her, with a slight curve and thickness that made her heart thud in anticipation.

He lowers himself over her, wedging between her thighs and pressuring his dick against her sex. This was it. _This_ was the moment they’d been waiting for too many damn years. He looks to her once more for reassurance, gaining a slight nod and an awkward, nervous smile as she braces for what came next. He’d dreamed of this so many times, masturbated to so many fantasies…

“Wow…” he moans at the feeling of being inside Lucy, _finally_ , it was so much better than his hand. His body temperature was higher than most, but the warmth surrounding his dick and the pressure, it felt fucking amazing! Natsu leans down, prone against her body, his hips moving in measured thrusts as her legs wrap around his thighs. 

“Sooo, gooood,” Lucy groans and arches her body in time with his. She mewls, gasping when his mouth latches onto her breast, suckling around the large bosoms, and sucking on her nipples. He coveted every inch he could reach with his mouth, working the areas and leaving love marks in his wake. Her fingers thread into his hair, pulling when his teeth graze sensitive spots. 

_Harder… deeper…_ spills from her lips in repetition. “Right there!” she cries out when he shifts his angle in an upward thrust. “K-Keep doing exactly what you’re doing!” Lucy didn’t even know about the spot, but whatever he was touching upon inside her was making her see stars. A tight coil was building in her core, ready to blow at any moment. Her voice quivers from the flash of light behind her eyes lids as she spills, and her legs lock up. She cries out through the orgasmic waves, Natsu’s name a rumble of incoherencies.

“Fuck…” He forgoes her breasts and lifts himself up. With a firm grip on her hips, Natsu slams into her over and over at a quick pace. With her walls clamping down around his dick, it had spelled the end for him. As she twisted and arched with every wave, he held on, riding it for as long as he could. “Luce…” he groans as his own orgasm hits harder than any had by his own hand. 

“Damn…” He falls forward all out of breath, resting his head against her pillowy breasts. It had all been too fast. He’d want to enjoy his first time with her, the whole making love thing and all. Not that he was complaining, oh no, this had been amazing for sure, but Natsu wanted to pleasure her, explore every part of her body like an explorer on a mission. 

“Hey, are you okay?” She questions him, running her fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. Was he just that tired? Lucy was surprised his stamina wasn’t better.

He lifts his head to meet her gaze. “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“I don’t know, you just don’t seem very happy.”

“What?! Of course, I am! It’s just… well,” he looks away with a different flush in his cheeks, “I’ve never had sex before and I, you know, like in those romance novels wanted to make love to you.”

Lucy chuckles and pulls his face back, placing a kiss on his lips. The spot where she’d bit him hard was a little swollen making her feel a little bad about how rough she’d been. She’ll need to make that up to him later. “Neither have I,” she smiles, “and this was far better than any story.”

“But you deserve more.”

“I deserve you, and we have plenty of time to try new things.”


End file.
